


Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

by weatherworn



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherworn/pseuds/weatherworn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Kibum finds the distinction between being alone and being lonely</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

 

“Well, hello there, stranger,” Donghae says, or rather tries to say because his tongue feels really heavy for some reason.  
  
“You’re drunk, hyung,” Kibum says, his lips stretched taut in a grim line. It seems like it’s always like this, where Kibum feels like _he's_ the hyung in their relationship. But no, that’s not true either because he remembers way in the beginning, back when they were still trainees and he was still more than a foot shorter than Donghae, when not a day went by when he didn’t look to his Donghae hyung for reassurance or a gentle hand telling him that he’s not alone in this. He doesn’t need that hand now, even if he's still alone. But this time it's different. He is alone, but he isn’t lonely. He’s made peace with that part of him now, the lone gunman that he is, except when it comes to Donghae. Donghae has always been the exception to his rules.  
  
“Yeah, well, if I’m drunk, then...your mother,” Donghae manages eloquently before flopping face down onto Kibum’s bed. He remains in this position for a long while, Kibum waiting, fully aware that he has a stupid fond smile tugging on his lips. When Donghae finally turns over, his face is red from both the alcohol and deprivation of oxygen and his eyes are glazed but glimmering brightly in the dimly lit room. Donghae’s beautiful, and this is a fact that never escapes Kibum, judging from the extra thump in his heart and the pride swelling warm and solid in his chest at the knowledge that Donghae is his, only his.  
  
Kibum reaches to get some runaway strands of hair away from Donghae’s eyes, but his fingers lingers, as they always do when he touches Donghae. Donghae smiles languidly and wraps a hand around Kibum’s shirt to pull him down. They kiss slow and lazy, with all the time in the world in the palms of their hands and in the quiet of his (their) room. He knows Donghae has schedule tomorrow and it will probably be another few weeks, months, before they see each other again, but for now, he can imagine that this is their life, where he will kiss Donghae to sleep because there’s no way Donghae’s conscious enough to get it up and he’s not about to take advantage, although Donghae has given his blanket consent (‘you can take advantage in the likely event that I get completely trashed at any point in our relationship, just so you know, Kibummie.’). They will sleep into the afternoon, _because they can_ , and then Kibum will have the option to either stay in bed to finish what he started the night before or he’ll get out of bed to get them brunch. (He’ll get them brunch because he’s a responsible young man, dammit.)  
  
Donghae is murmuring something against his lips, a slurred litany of _I've missed you_ and _I love you_ and Kibum returns the sentiments with the press of his lips and the caress of his hands. He breathes promises onto Donghae’s skin and wonders if Donghae will still be able to feel them in the morning.  
  
Kibum is used to being alone, but Donghae makes him feel how truly lonely it is every time he leaves.  
---


End file.
